See You
by Kejedot Tembok
Summary: (Hiatus) / "Ternyata kau menyukai anak kecil" bisik Xiaohui pada Xiahe / Ficlet bersambung tentang kisah perjalanan cinta pasangan sejenis J-Law dan Kirio / CANON! Typo Bad Grammar!
1. Chapter 1

_Cast : Xiahe (The Real name J-Law), LuoLuo (The Real name Kirio)_

Warning : **Canon Slash  
**

Ficlet | Series | Typo | Bad Grammar_  
_

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

Banyak yang bilang awal kisah mereka bertemu adalah saat Xiahe tak sengaja melihat LuoLuo di saat matahari bersinar dengan terang, tapi kisah sebenarnya bukanlah seperti itu. Semua itu hanyalah kisah karangan Xiahe tentang impian pertemuan mereka pertama kali.

_Mengapa impian? _Karena kenyataannya sangat jauh berbeda.

Di awali dari sebuah kisah dimana Xiahe putus dengan kekasihnya dan memilih menenangkan diri bersama sahabat karibnya ke sebuah bar/club. Xiahe yang larut dengan alcohol tiba-tiba dibisikkan sesuatu oleh sahabatnya.

"Lihat yang sedang menari disana"

Xiahe menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria muda (dengan beberapa orang lainnya) menari di dance floar. Xiahe menatap cermat pria tersebut, entah mengapa dia terkekeh melihat cara pria itu menari.

"Dia menari seperti orang kesetanan"

Namun, sahabat Xiahe yang merasa dirinya ada ketertarikan dengan pria tersebut menghasut Xiahe agar berkenalan dengan pria itu.

"Sepertinya dia tipemu, mumpung kau single sekarang kenapa tak kau dekati dia?"

Xiahe berpikir, Memang benar saat ini dia sudah putus dengan kekasihnya, tapi apa semudah itu rasa tertarik dengan seseorang datang secepat ini?

Memilih tak ambil pusing, Xiahe pun meng-iyakan bujuk hasut sang sahabat. Dengan tegukan terakhir brandy miliknya, Xiahe berjalan menuju dance floar.

Selangkah demi selangkah semakin mendekat, rasa penasaran Xiahe memuncak, penasaran mengapa orang ini menari gila-gilaan seperti ini.

* * *

~o**O**o~

* * *

"Hei"

Satu tepukan dipundak membuat si pria berhenti menari dan menoleh, memperlihatkan matanya yang besar dan wajah yang manis walau tempat itu hanya disinari lampu seadannya.

"Ya?"

"Namaku Xiahe, siapa namamu?"

"Hah?"

"Apa aku bisa minta nomor teleponmu?"

"Hah?!"

O ow~ sepertinya Xiahe salah melakukan pendekatan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi semuanya sudah terlanjur.

"Apa maumu?"

"Nomor teleponmu"

Si pria menyengitkan alisnya tak suka, melihat reaksi ini Xiahe memegang tangan si pria seolah-olah menunjukkan keseriusannya.

"Beritahu aku nomor teleponmu"

Si pria mendengus, memaksa melepaskan tangan Xiahe dan menarik pergi temannya (bertubuh gemuk besar) yang sedari tadi melihat ini menjauh dari dance floar.

"Siapa dia?", Bisik sang teman.

"Entahlah"

Xiahe yang ditinggal sendiri hanya bisa melonggo menatap pria incarannya pergi, sedangkan disisi lain, dimeja tempatnya duduk, sang sahabat malah menertawakannya.

_Sungguh malang nasibmu Xiahe._

"Sepertinya dia bukan penyuka sesama jenis, Xiahe" tawa sang sahabat saat melihat Xiahe kembali.

Xiahe mendengus dan mengambil satu sloki brandy dan meminumnya sekali teguk, tak menghiraukan ocehan sabahatnya. Mata Xiahe tak pupus begitu saja, walau tangannya sibuk mengantarkan gelas sloki berisi brandy ke mulut, tapi ekor matanya mencari-cari sosok si pria itu di antara banyaknya orang dan minimnya cahaya di seluruh areal bar/club.

Garis senyum terbentuk saat matanya melihat si incaran, dan tak butuh waktu lama dia memutuskan melancarkan pendekatan tahap 2.

'_Bagaimanapun minimal dapat nomor teleponnya! Yosh_!'

Dengan langkah ringan Xiahe meninggalkan meja tempatnya dan berjalan ke meja si pria. Disana ia mendapati pria tersebut hanya berdua dengan temannya (si gembul).

"Hei"

Sapa Xiahe langsung, tentu dengan senyuman terulas di bibirnya

"Apa lagi?"

"Boleh aku tahu nomor teleponmu?"

Pria itu mendesah pasrah, sepertinya ia yakin walau mengelak seperti apapun orang ini tetap akan membuntutinya dan menanyakan nomor teleponnya, tapi sebenarnya untuk apa?

"Maaf tak bisa"

"Kenapa? Kau cukup sebutkan nomor teleponmu"

"Aku lupa nomorku"

"Eh?"

Xiahe terkejut, bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang lupa nomor teleponnya sendiri?

Tapi, apa dia akan kehilangan sampai disini? Tidak!

"Kalau begitu kau misscall nomorku, aku akan menyebutkannya"

"Maaf"

"Apa lagi?"

"Pulsaku tak ada"

Dengan wajah bagai tanpa dosa pria itu sukses membuat Xiahe bagai ditinju tepat dimuka.

_**BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN DIA TAK ADA PULSA! PADAHAL MASUK KE TEMPAT INI DIA HARUS MEMBAYAR!** _

Mencoba mengontrol emosinya, Xiahe tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu beritahu nomormu maka akan ku isikan pulsa"

Si pria terkejut, ia tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk, Xiahe tersenyum lebar saat phonebooknya bertambah satu nama -_LuoLuo_-

Dengan perasaan bahagia Xiahe pergi meninggalkan LuoLuo tercengang, beralasan bahwa ia pergi untuk mencarikan pulsa untuknya.

Tapi apa Xiahe sadar, bahwa tadi si pria bernama LuoLuo ini sempat berkata ia lupa nomor teleponnya, tapi kenapa sekarang dia bisa mengatakan nomornya?

Ah, sepertinya Xiahe tak memperdulikannya, bahkan ia tak memperdulikan panggilan sahabatnya yang di tinggal begitu saja setengah mabuk.

* * *

_10 menit kemudian_

* * *

Getaran ponsel LuoLuo mengejutkannya, Di ambil ponselnya yag disimpan disaku celana dan melihat sebuah pesan masuk

['_Hei, aku sudah mengisi pulsamu, jadi kau tak ada alasan lagi tidak membalas pesanku ^^~_]

LuoLuo terkejut, ia tak percaya orang yang baru di kenalnya itu serius mengisi pulsanya yang sebenarnya tak habis. Matanya tak sengaja menemukan sosok pria aneh -_menurutnya_- itu sedang melambaikan tangan dengan semangat di meja seberang.

Yah, hitung-hitung sebagai ucapan terimakasih maka ia balas melambai dan tersenyum, yang tanpa sadar senyuman polos nan memikat miliknya malah menjadi bencana -_atau kebahagiaan_- karena sejak saat itu Xiahe -_si pria gay_- memutuskan akan mengejarnya sampai dapat, dan membuat LuoLuo yang masih bisa dikatakan _'Normal'_ merasakan kehidupan bagai naik jet coaster mulai malam itu.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cast : Xiahe (The Real name J-Law), LuoLuo (The Real name Kirio)_

Warning : **Canon Slash  
**

Ficlet | Series | Typo | Bad Grammar_  
_

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

"Kau berhasil mendapatkan nomornya?" dengan cekukan khas orang mabuk, sahabat Xiahe bertanya, sebelah tangannya merangkul bahu Xiahe sebagai sandaran saat malam semakin larut dan mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertualangan malam ini dengan pulang.

Xiahe hanya tersenyum sombong, memperlihatkan phonebooknya, "Kau pikir aku siapa, eoh". Dia benar-benar sombong, bolehkan penulis memukul kepala besarnya itu?

Sahabatnya bersiul kagum, yah bagaimanapun dia tahu pria di sampingnya ini bukan gay biasa dengan daya tarik sekedarnya. "Aku mau nomornya juga", tanpa meminta persetujuan Xiahe, ia dengan cepatnya mengambil ponsel itu dari tangan si pemilik. Meronggoh isi kantung jeans ketat yang ia kenakan dan mengeluarkan ponselnya sendiri.

"Enak saja! Khusus yang ini tak boleh!"

Sang Sahabat menatap heran, "Hmm, Tumben kau bersikap begitu", ia bergerak mendekat, menatap wajah Xiahe dengan seksama, "Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar jatuh cinta dengannya?"

Tubuh Xiahe menegang dalam sedetik, "Aku? Kau berbicara dengan siapa? Apa kau lupa aku―",

"― Aku tak percaya cinta sejati"

Merasa perkataannya membuat suasana kembali muram, sang sahabat merangkul bahu Xiahe. "Aku tahu. Tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba bukan"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pulang. Berbicara serius masalah ini denganmu seperti keajaiban dunia"

Sahabat Xiahe terkekeh geli, tapi ia tak masalah dan mengikuti Xiahe keluar dari bar/club itu dengan tubuh terhuyung-huyung.

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

"Hei Luoluo ayo pulang"

Luoluo yang menikmati segelas jus jeruk miliknya menoleh (tanpa melepaskan sedotan dari bibirnya), "Sekarang?" tanyanya pada temannya bertubuh gemuk.

"Tahun depan. Tentu saja sekarang! Kau ingin kita kemalaman pulang ke asrama? Kau tahu sendirikan Pak Li itu sangat menakutkan pada murid-murid yang kembali larut ke asrama", Luoluo mengangguk mengiyakan. Dengan satu sedotan panjang ia mengakhiri minumnya dan beranjak berdiri.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang"

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

"Hei, bukannya itu anak manis tadi" dengan pandangan mata yang bisa di katakan buram karena pengaruh alcohol sahabat Xiahe menepuk bahu temannya itu, bahkan dengan kasarnya menarik wajahnya agar melihat ke arah yang ia maksud. "Itu, yang berdiri di depan pintu club tadi"

Bola mata Xiahe menyipit, "Ah itu memang dia"

"Apa tidak masalah, sepertinya mereka di goda preman jala―"

Belum selesai sahabatnya berkata, tubuh Xiahe berlari menyebrangi jalanan meninggalkan temannya yang tercengang di samping mobil yang mereka parkir.

Dari tempatnya berdiri (lebih tepatnya bersender pada badan mobil), sahabat Xiahe tersenyum melihat tingkah laku temannya itu saat beradu mulut dengan preman-preman yang bila dilihat dari segi fisik, tentulah lebih muda dari Xiahe. Ah, sepertinya sejak tadi ia terus menerus dipanggil 'Sahabat Xiahe', apa pria dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang Tampan itu tak bernama?

Getaran diiringi dengan suara musik bervolume kecil terdengar dari kantung jeans-nya. _Ehm? Zhou Ha?_

"Hallo Zhou Ha, ada apa?" tak mau membiarkan orang yang menghubunginya menunggu lama, ia segera menjawab.

[_Xiaohui, apa kau bersama dengan Xiahe malam ini_?]

"Begitulah"

[_Bagus kalau begitu, apa dia baik-baik saja? Kudengar dia baru putus dengan_―]

"Tenang, dia baik-baik saja sekarang. Bahkan terlalu baik sepertinya"

[_Maksudmu_?]

"Nanti kuceritakan, yang pasti kau dan yang lain tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya untuk saat ini"

[_Oh, oke kalau kau bilang begitu. Titip salamku untuknya_]

"Tentu", dan seperti halnya Zhou Ha yang memutuskan sambungan pembicaraan mereka, XiaoHui (akhirnya kita bisa tahu siapa namanya setelah lebih dari satu setengah part terus di cap sebagai Sahabat Xiahe) memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam kantung celana.

"Yah dia pasti baik-baik saja sekarang kalau ekspresinya saja seperti itu"

Tampak dari wajah rupawan itu senyuman senang terpancar, dengan membiarkan dagunya bertompang pada kedua lengan yang diletakan di atas kap mobil matanya sedari tadi tak lepas melihat sikap Xiahe yang begitu melindungi si pria manis (plus teman gemuknya).

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

"Kalian tak apa-apa?" raut gurat kekhawatiran muncul dari wajah tampan Xiahe, mata itu memancarkan kecemasan terutama pada pria bertubuh kurus di depannya -Luoluo-.

Luoluo mengangguk, begitupula dengan temannya. "Terima kasih" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

Xiahe menggeleng, "Aku yakin kalian pasti shock. Hmm, bagaimana kalau menenangkan diri dengan minum secangkir teh? Aku tahu cafe yang menghidangkan teh enak di sekitar sini", ujarnya cepat yang ditanggapi pandangan intens oleh keduanya. "Ah, aku bukan bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya saja biasanya saat seperti ini lebih baik menenangkan diri dulu sebelum pulang. Jadi kejadian ini tak jadi trauma atau mungkin mimpi buruk saat tidur"

Luoluo maupun temannya bertukar pandang, seakan saling berkomunikasi lewat tatapan mata.

"Terima kasih, tapi kami harus secepatnya kembali..."

Raut wajah Xiahe kecewa.

"Tapi untuk ku tak masalah, sekalian ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih"

"Hei Luoluo, tapi kita harus kembali secepatnya!" bisik si gendut, "Kau saja yang kembali dulu, nanti kalau aku pulang kuhubungi kau dan bukakan pintu gerbang untuk ku diam-diam" balas Luoluo dengan berbisik pula. "Tapi..."

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita pergi, aku yakin temanmu yang disana bosan menunggu" jari telunjuk Luoluo mengarah pada Xiaohui yang masih setia menompang dagu di kap mobil.

"Tapi temanmu"

"Dia akan pulang duluan, iya kan?"

Dengan terpaksa si gendut mengangguk. "Aku akan pulang duluan"

"Oh kalau begitu hati-hati"

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

"Hm? Jadi apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Xiaohui saat Xiahe maupun pria manis yang ia lihat beberapa saat sebelumnya di dalam club/bar itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku mengajaknya minum teh di cafe milik Jing Er"

Satu alis Xiaohui naik, "Di tempat Jing Er? Kau mengajaknya minum atau kencan?"

"Eh?" Luoluo terkejut.

"Bu- Bukan begitu" panik Xiahe melambaikan tangannya. "Xiaohui! Kau jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh!" Geramnya dengan tatapan mata tajam. Sekali lagi Xiaohui menaikan alis tak mengerti. _Kenapa sikap Xiahe jadi seperti orang autis ketahuan mencuri_?

"Aneh dimananya? Bukannya ka― upphhm" siaga Xiahe langsung membekap mulut Xiaohui agar tak berbicara lagi.

"Dia tak tahu aku gay, bodoh!" bisik Xiahe marah, "Apa kau mau membuatnya takut! Jadi tutup mulut besarmu itu!" Xiaohui mengangguk dengan wajah merah kekurangan oksigen. "Good"

Begitu Xiahe melepaskan bekapan tangannya di mulut Xiaohui, sontak pria tak bersalah itu menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, _Ku pikir aku akan mati muda_.

"Nah Luoluo, kita jadi pergi sekarang?"

Luoluo mengangguk, wajahnya yang _innocent_ dengan tatapan mata lurus malah membuat Xiahe salah tingkah (walau Xiahe tetap bersikap cool).

Bak seorang gentlement, Xiahe membukakan pintu mobil mempersilahkan Luoluo masuk dan duduk bersantai di jok belakang. Sedangkan ia sendiri akan duduk di kursi pengemudi, "Kau tak masuk?" tanyanya sesaat sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil, heran melihat tingkah Xiaohui yang melihatnya dengan wajah tersenyum.

Xiaohui menggelang (senyuman tetap ada di wajahnya), membuka pintu mobil dan berencana duduk tepat di sebelah kursi pengemudi, "Tidak apa-apa Xiahe~"

Tubuh Xiahe bergidik, cara Xiaohui memanggil namanya tadi membuatnya sedikit gelisah.

"Kau tak jadi masuk? tak jadi pergi?" panggilan dari dalam mobil oleh Xiaohui menyadarkan Xiahe yang sempat melamun.

"Oh, tentu saja" cepat ia masuk ke dalam mobil. Mengenakan _safety belt_ dan menyalakan mesin. "Berangkat"


	3. Chapter 3

_Cast : Xiahe (The Real name J-Law), LuoLuo (The Real name Kirio)_

Warning : **CANON Slash  
**

Ficlet | Series | Typo | Bad Grammar_  
_

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

_Bruup_

Kopi hitam yang belum sempat di teguk sukses keluar dari mulutnya saat Luoluo bercerita tentang umurnya.

"Kau serius?" Xiaohui menatap dengan mata melotot, sepertinya ia bereaksi hampir sama dengan sahabatnya (namun tidak semencolok Xiahe yang memuntahkan kembali minumannya)

Luoluo mengangguk singkat dan kembali menyeruput teh jasmine yang ia pesan.

Baru 10 menit mereka bertiga sampai ke cafe yang merupakan milik teman Xianhe dan Xiaohui -Jing Er- memesan minuman hangat (karena kebetulan cuaca malam semakin dingin) dan beberapa cake (sebenarnya hanya Luoluo dan Xiaohui yang memesan) memulai percakapan ringan seperti nama, umur, profesi dan pertanyaan basa basi lainnya.

Namun, saat Luoluo memberitahukan umurnya kedua orang di hadapannya langsung bereaksi berlebihan -menurutnya-.

"Tahun ini umurku memang baru 16 tahun, ah tapi beberapa bulan lagi aku sudah 17" merasa bukan hal yang penting, Luoluo kembali berbicara, memotong kecil chees cake dengan buah strawberry besar di atasnya. "Dan aku masih siswa sekolah menegah".

Xiahe dan Xiaohui yang mendengar hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut dan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Ternyata kau menyukai _anak kecil"_ bisik Xiaohui pada Xiahe. "Hei, kau dengar?" Kening Xiaohui mengerut lantaran perkataannya tadi tak di dengar oleh temannya itu karena terlalu shock, mungkin.

"Hei Xiahe, kau masih ada di bumi?" tiga kali tepukan di punggung menyadarkan Xiahe kembali.

"Eh?"

"Tsk, bisa kuduga kau tak mendengar kata-kataku tadi"

Xiahe menoleh bingung, "Memangnya kau bicara apa, Xiao?"

"Bukan apa-apa", jawab Xiaohui malas, ia memotong fruit cake pesanannya dan menyuap dalam potongan besar di dalam mulut. Memakan cake jenis ini di tambah meminum lemon tea sangat cocok untuknya mengusir efek mabuk bergelas-gelas alcohol yang ia minum sebelumnya.

"Hmm, kalau begitu bagaimana kegiatan sekolahmu?" Tak memiliki topik pertanyaan lain, membuat Xiahe menguras otaknya mencari pertanyaan-pertanyaan klise agar lebih mengenal pria di depannya itu.

"Seperti biasa, tak ada yang istimewa" jawab Luoluo seandanya.

Xiahe mengangguk seolah-olah mengerti, "Kalau begitu kau pasti sudah memiliki kekasih, anak seumurmu biasanya begitu penasaran dengan percintaan"

Xiaohui yang sibuk memakan cake-nya mendelik memandang Xiahe dari sudut matanya, _pertanyaan bodoh kau menggali kuburanmu sendiri_.

Luoluo diam, menatap mata Xiahe yang memasang wajah tersenyum di depannya. Menyuap satu sendok terakhir cake miliknya.

"Hm, belum..."

Sebuah jawaban yang membuat hati Xiahe sukses berbunga-bunga layaknya musim semi.

"Gadis itu terlalu menuntut, jadi kami memilih berpisah. Dan sekarang bisa di bilang aku _kosong_"

Musim semi tadi seketika berubah jadi musim gugur, musim panas yang kering tandus dan terakhir berubah menjadi musim dingin yang beku. Yah seperti itulah sekiranya gambaran hati Xiahe sekarang.

_Bodoh_, Xiaohui tak bisa menghentikan senyumannya saat melihat sorot mata sahabatnya itu. Sudah ia duga lelaki manis di depannya itu straight alias menikmati percintaan lawan jenis. Tapi, ada hal lain yang mengusik otak kecilnya, namun tak dapat ia ungkapkan seperti apa... Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan Luoluo.

"Dari tadi aku yang berbicara, kalian sendiri tak mengenalkan diri" kesal Luoluo meletakan dagunya ke atas meja. "Ayo sekarang gantian"

"Ah baik. A―"

"Luoluo, cake mu habis. Tak ingin memesan lagi?" interupsi Xiaohui tepat di tengah-tengah ajang perkenalan Xiahe, membuat pria itu tak berkutik dengan mulut terbuka (sepertinya kata-katanya jadi tersendat di tenggorokan).

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja, iyakan Xiahe?"

Xiahe yang berusaha tetap mempertahankan sikap gentle nya mengangguk sambil meminum kopinya. Melihat tingkah ini tak pelak Xiaohui tertawa dalam hati.

"Terima kasih! Pelayan!" panggil Luoluo semangat.

_Kau mengganggu!_, dengan tatapan mendelik Xiahe mencoba mengintimidasi Xiaohui yang tengah asik menyantap cake-nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini sudah terlalu malam. Apa tak masalah belum kembali ke asrama?" Seakan tahu kekesalan sahabatnya, Xiaohui sengaja membuka kembali obrolan yang sempat tertunda.

Luoluo tak merespon, hanya sebuah tatapan sulit terbaca.

"Bagaimana kalau menginap di apartemenku? Walau kecil tapi jauh lebih baik dari pada pulang selarut ini. Dan paginya, minta orang ini mengantarmu". Mata Xiahe melotot tak percaya, ingin sekali dia meneriakan_ Kau Dewa Penolongku_ dan memeluk sahabat yang beberapa detik lalu ia maki itu. "Tapi hati-hati, pria ini _berbahaya_" lanjut Xiaohui.

_Sialan! _

Oh, betapa inginnya Xiaohui tertawa keras sekarang saat melihat wajah merah padam ada reaksi berarti dari Luoluo, hanya senyuman tipis dan anggukan ia lakukan. Sebuah jawaban yang tentu saja sempat membuat hati Xiahe melompat bahagia.

"Bagus" Xiaohui tersenyum, menyeruput minumannya hingga habis dengan tatapan mata tajam ke arah Luoluo. Lalu Xiahe? Seandainya ada Rumah Sakit di dekat situ, mari bawa ia untuk memeriksakan diri, karena sejak tadi terus mengulum senyuman.

* * *

.

o**O**o

.

* * *

N/A :

Canon, mengacu pada _sifat_, _karakter_,**_ peristiwa_**, **_plotline_**, yang terjadi secara nyata dalam sumber resmi yang mendasari suatu fanfiction. (_cr : naruto-nlsi blogspot_)

Karena itu sesuai dengan **Warning** disebutkan sebelumnya, kisah ini lebih di titik beratkan tentang jalan cerita sesuai dengan kenyataan/fakta yang ada. Tapi, khusus untuk kisah ini hanya akan di bumbui 90-95% fakta (_sisanya silahkan terka bagian mana yang fiksi_).

PM selalu terbuka untuk berbagi histeria J-Rio couple ^^~  
Karena pasti semua tahu sejak 2011 keberadaan mereka (khususnya Xiahe) memudar, kebiasaannya untuk update ini itu tentang hidupnya sepertinya lenyap walau tentu fans nya tahu dia masih hidup.

Bagaimana dengan LuoLuo?  
Tak perlu susah payah mencari jejak pria ini karena baru akhir tahun 2012 ini dia mengeluarkan buku barunya ^^~


End file.
